I've always remembered you
by Dwittz
Summary: Futurefic. Anyway. 10 years into the future. Ash, now Pokemon master, is being interviewed about his past, when he is asked a question about his love life, how will he answer? Read to find out. Two-Shot T for Paranoid
1. Interview

**This is my first POV story, and if I make some mistakes like saying "he" when Im supposed to be saying "I", please leave a review saying where, and I'll edit it out. Much luv. **

ASHS POV

Another interview, another day in the life. God I hate this. I hate the constant interviews and the fame. But I must keep going on. Thats what she'd want.

"Piikaaaaa"

"*sigh*. Yea, I know, we gotta go Pikachu. The interview is in 15 minutes. Im just thinking thats all."

"Chu?"

"About this life, Pika-Pal. About the fame and the interviews and the pesky fangirls. I dont like it."

"Pikachupi. Piiika!"

"I know, Pikachu. I know. Now lets go. We dont want to be late"

"Kaa..."

I opened the door as the older Pikachu lay on my shoulder. the last 13 years of my life has taken a toll on the poor soul. Taken a toll on everyone that I know. I barely see my friends, my mother, and I haven't seen her in so long...

"Master Ketchum, is something wrong?"

My driver, Albert, snapped me back to reality.

"No Albert, I'm just thinking about stuff."

"Alright, Master Ketchum."

"Please, I've asked you so many times, quit calling me Master. Just call me Ash. We've known eachother for a year. I dont mind."

"If you insist, Ma- Ash."

"Thank you."

Me and Pikachu jumped into the limo, Pikachu was on my shoulder, taking a nap. I petted him, thinking about the old days of adventure and vigor and energy. Oh, how I missed them. I missed traveling the world on my quest for the "grand" title of Pokemon Master, and now where has it gotten me. To an aging Pikachu, To being schlepped around by a chauffeur. I miss my old friends. I miss May, I miss seeing Tracey, and Iris and Cilan are now traveling the world as world-famous husband and wife, I even miss Max. I get too see Brock sometimes when we give Wartortle and Ivysaur their checkups. But there is one person I miss the most. It makes my heart ache every time I think of her. M-

"Master Ketchum! Ash! Are you alright? You seem a bit out of it. Are you sure you're up for this interview?"

"Gosh, thanks Albert for snapping me back to reality. I was having a bit of thought on some issues regarding my Pokemon." I lied, as I petted Pikachu.

Albert knew me too well.

"Are you sure? I can cancel the interview easy if you want."

"No, its alright."

"Alright then. We're nearly there."

After 5 minutes, we arrived at the studio.

"Wakey wakey, time to wake up, Pikachu."

"kaaaaaa"

Pikachu and I walked out of the limo and into the studio. I spotted many other celebrities. I detested them all. I disliked being shoved in with them.

"Ash Ketchum to Studio 1! Ash to 1!" said a loudspeaker on the wall

"Cmon, Pikachu. Lets get this overwith..."

"In here, Master Ketchum."

"Thank you."

"Hello everyone, this is PokeTV bringing you a LIVE interview with the number 1 himself, Ash KETCHUMMMMMM!"

"Please Mr. Barnaby, dont make a fuss out of it." I told the interviewer, Mr. Barnaby

"Pikachu"

"Sorry, sir. Its an honor to meet you. A true honor."

"Okay."

"Ok, lets get straight to the point of what our fans want most. Your PAST!"

I started feeling warm. I never discussed my younger years that much with anyone that I didn't trust.

"First question, your childhood days. What was your first planned starter?"

"Squirtle. I thought the first gym, Rock, was gonna be easy pickings with a water type."

"And why didnt you choose squirtle?"

"Because the local professor, the late Prof. Oak, ran out of Pokemon to give out by the time I got there. So, as a 4th choice, I got my pal here, Pikachu."

"And why was the reason you got there not on time"

Oooh boy. Here comes the storm.

"I..might've slept in"

"There ya have it, Folks! Even Pokemon Master sleep in sometimes!"

"You dont have to emphasise it."

"Okay. Lets get down to business."

After around 30 minutes of hellish questions, a bomb came on me.

"Have you ever been in love?"

I started sweating. I pulled out my pink handkerchief and started dabbing the sweat off.

"Well then, a very out of the ordinary question."

"Well, you're a very out of the ordinary Pokemon Master."

"Well, I might as well answer this honestly. I met her during my early days of traveling. She had wonderful fire-red hair that shone in the sunlight. She was gorgeous. She wasn't gorgeous like a smutty supermodel would be. She was wonderful in her own special, tomboyish way. She had an attitude that matched her personality, fire-hot. And I loved it. Even though we fought so many times we couldn't be mad at eachother for long. Every Time there was something romantic going on around us I felt like my heart was gonna explode. She has been the only girl I've ever loved in my life. We were the best of friends. When she had to leave me I felt like I was gonna die, right there. I saw her a few times afterwards but I never saw her again. All the time I think of her I feel horrid. She gave me a few things to remember her by. First, a pink handkerchief that I still keep clean and neat constantly. Second, a little lure that looked like her that I never ever let anyone else touch, because I was always afraid of something happening to it. I wouldn't let that happen. So there ya have it. Thats my love story. What's next."

The Interviewer was stunned by the speech Ash gave. He finally said

"Well, thats the end of the interview. Thanks for coming, Master Ketchum. I hope to see you again!"

"MMhmm"

**Its obvious who Ash is in love with, innit? Fire-red hair, Fire-personality. I know. Its Dawn.**

**BAHAHA. Bad jokes are bad. Anyway, I might make a story about how Bulbasaur and Squirtle evolved. Seems like a nice, non-fluff non-romantic story for once. Jeez. Anyway, More will be revealed next chapter! Much luv, fellow pokeshippers! 3**

**P.S. Me saying fellow pokeshippers definitely is NOT a hint about the story. AT ALL**

**Muv luv 3**


	2. Reunion

**Misty's POV**

**As I said last chapter, Please notify me if I make any mistakes regarding POV. Thanks alot. Much luv 3**

"So there ya have it. Thats my love story. What's next?"

I sat there, speechless. I was stunned. I never knew. I should've confessed. And he just did it in frount of millions of people. Next time I see him I will kiss him and kill him for doing this. I never knew he loved me this way. And what he said was so...deep. I love him so much.

"like, Misty, are you, okay? You seem, like, out of it!"

*sigh* Imbecilic sisters. "Yea..Im alright Daisy...I'm just..thinking..."

"It's, like, about him isn't it.. I heard the interview too"

Ha. "You're smarter than I thought."

"Like, I've learned with age."

"He..just confessed to me..Not directly. Didnt mention my name, but its obvious it was me, wasn't it. I..I need to see him. So badly. I can't live another day without him."

"It's, like, obvious, that he returns the feelings. His speech there, was like, sooo deep. I've never heard anything, like, like it.

"I'm still stunned he loves me that way. I thought he was too dense to know what love is."

*Ding Dong*

"Ill get it Misty. Its probably another challenger."

My sister walked out the door. I didnt want to be accepting a challenger alright. I was definitely not in the mood. I felt awful and wonderful at the same time.

"Go! Right in there! She's in there! I cant believe you're here!" I heard my sisters voice

I kept sitting down, staring into the fire. Hoping that whomever was here would just go away.

"Hello, Misty" I heard a familiar voice that I haven't heard in over 13 years.

I turned around, only to see, him

I was speechless. He was here. In this place. In this room

"A-A-A-a-a-a-a-Ash?"

"Hey. I came here to make sure you didnt hate me after that interview. Its kinda obvious to whom I was talking about"

I just continued staring at him, like an idiot, speechless.

"Okay. I see. You hate me now. Ill get going. Goodbye."

I grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear..

"How can I hate..the person I love..."

He suddenly became the speechless one

"You..you..love me?"

I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes.

The biggest grin I've ever seen appeared

"You..you love me! Oh my. I cant believe it. I am so happy! This is the greatest day of my life! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

He suddenly grabbed me by the arm, dragging me.

"ASH! WHERE ARE WE GOING!?"

"YOU'LL SEE! ALBERT! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Sir!"

"ASHTON KETCHUM WHERE IN MEWS NAME ARE WE GOING!"

He ignored me as he sat me down in his limo

"Albert! Cerluean Cape, Now!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Cerluean Cape! Ash, what's going on!?"

"YOU'LL SEE, MIST!"

After 5 minutes we arrived at Cerluean Cape. Ash opened the door as we walked out. We walked almost off the cliff, right on the edge.

He muttered

"Cmon...you said right now. Why are you always late! Ah, here we go."

The skies suddenly turned a blueish-pinkish, As a small little creature appeared.

"Togepriiii!"

"Wha-Togepi?"

Suddenly, more Togepi's came, as I stared at them, they suddenly began using their teleport

"Toge-Toge-Toge-Toge-PI!"

Suddenly, a small little white creature appeared, not a togepi, but

"TogeTic!"

"Togetic! Is that really you?" I asked

"Tic!"

"Togetic! I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you so much!"

"Togee!"

"How did this happen?"

Togetic pointed at Ash

"Well, I asked the League if I could borrow all the Togepis they had, and I asked them to allow me into their Mirage world, because I had to speak to Togetic. They agreed,i spoke to Togetic, and I arranged this thing at this time. Because I thought it would be nice, since you haven't seen Togepi in god knows how long. 10 years? Im unsure. Anyway, yea"

"Ash..this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me." I said, as I pulled him into a kiss. I could almost hear him muttering a silent "Yes!" It was one of the most blissful kisses the world has ever seen. I felt like this could last forever.

"Tic!"

"Togepriii!"

Suddenly, the Togepi's began another Teleport attack.

"Huh?"

"Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, PRIII!"

Suddenly, another Togetic with a pinkish hue teleported in

"Tic!" said the pinkish Togetic

"Toge, Toge, toge Toge, Tic Tic! Togetic! Togee!" said Togetic

"What are you saying, Togetic?"

"I believe..Im not too sure, I haven't studied Pokemon talk that much, but, Togetic is introducing you to his...Either wife or girlfriend. Not sure."

Both Togetic's nodded at this.

"Well then, Welcome, Togetic, to the family!"

"Tic tic! Togetic!"

"Hmm. He said that he must leave back to the Kingdom now"

"Thank you, Ash. Goodbye, Togetic, See you soon, okay?"

"

"Tic Tic Togetic!"

"Toge Toge Toge Toge Toge Toge Priii!" the Togepis said as the teleported themselves and Togetic away"

"Goodbye, Togetics and Togepis!" me and Ash said, as the teleported.

"Well, then, Misty. Shall we head back to the Gym?"

"Of corse."

"Wait! i owe you something."

"Wha-"

He suddenly pulled me in to another blissfull kiss, another good one.

"I have been waiting for that..for 10 years..."

"Your wait is over. Let us go, My dear."

We giggled to each other as we walked back to the limo, in perfect bliss. From this day forth, Life would be, wonderful...

**Ah, an end to another fluff-filled-fan-fiction. Try saying that when you're drunk. What did you guys think? Im kind of planning to make a series thats basiclly a spin-off to this, Well, I might. Please leave reviews! If you want an epilogue, Leave em reviews..i like hearing from you ..lonely... Luv you. Pokeshippers, Unite! 3**


End file.
